Recuerdos de una esperanza
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Mal Summary. Se rememora el inicio de todo. El encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata; y algunas personas más. Perdonen la demora. Capítulo 01
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los demás personajes que aparecen en esto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, tanto de anime, manga y novela ligera. Los personajes ficticios si son de mi autoría.

Notas del autor al final del texto

_¿Por qué un padre nunca puede decirle a su hijo que lo quiere… que lo ama? ¿De lo mucho que lo ama? - se preguntaba un padre – Nunca puede abrazarlo y decirle…. ¡Cuánto te amo, mi hijo!_

_¿Y la madre? – Continuaba una mujer – Ella sigue repitiéndolo, no importa si su hijo lo escuche – decía en tono muy alegre y reprochoso a la vez._

_Eso no quiere decir que un padre ame menos a su hijo – continuaba el señor._

_Nadie puede entender cuanto ama una madre a su hijo…. a menos que lo vivas en carne propia – seguía la mujer en tono juguetón – Es una emoción que solo puede sentirse cuando ves a una vida crecer a tu alrededor…. Que es tu mundo…. Tu vida…. ¡Esa es la emoción de ser madre! – decía nostálgica y, a la vez, alegre – Eso lo sentí con mi hijo… mi vida…_

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo**

**Diciembre del año 2012: Complejos deportivos de la Universidad de California – Los Ángeles:**

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche en uno de los complejos deportivos de una de las universidades de mayor prestigio a nivel mundial, la Universidad de California. En esos momentos, se estaba jugando uno de los deportes más representativos del país norteamericano: el básquetbol, con el desarrollo de la final entre los dos equipos de este deporte, integrados por alumnos de las facultades de ciencias contra los de humanidades. En el transcurso del partido, ambos equipos habían demostrado ser duros oponentes. Frente a esto, los integrantes del equipo de ciencias habían hecho un círculo para plantear las últimas estrategias para ganar el partido.

¿Cómo creen que actué el equipo contrario?- les preguntaba de manera seria el Ala-Pívot del equipo, una persona de pelo verde largo y ojos café, piel blanca y contextura atlética.

La verdad, no lo sé amigos, pero tenemos que plantear algo y rápido – les decía el Pívot de manera un poco apurada, quien era una persona de pelo naranja corto, ojos café también, piel bronceada, mucho más alto que sus demás amigos y contextura atlética.

La verdad, el tiempo nos está quedando corto – les decía el alero, quien era una persona de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, piel bronceada y contextura atlética.

¿Qué piensas, Haru? – le preguntaba el escolta, quien era de pelo y ojos negros, contextura atlética y piel bronceada, al base. El joven base estaba en un conflicto interno al escuchar todo lo que decían sus amigos, además el vitoreo de toda su facultad e incluso los gritos histéricos de las chicas que aclamaban los nombres de los integrantes del equipo de básquet. Sin embargo, este chico, recordó lo que su hermano mayor le dijo como reflexión hace mucho tiempo, algo que nunca olvidaría hasta la muerte. Por ello, cerró los ojos y empezaba a recordar con mayor fluidez esas palabras: _"__Si quieres ser alguien en la vida… Si quieres alcanzar algo, lograr algo… Si quieres ganar…. Escucha siempre lo que te dice tu corazón…. Y si tu corazón no te da la respuesta…. Cierra tus ojos y piensa en tus padres y en la familia para salir adelante…. Entonces cruzaras todos los obstáculos…. Todos los problemas desaparecerán y la victoria será tuya…. Solo tuya….". _Con esta reflexión, dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros de equipo y amigos de toda la vida…

Muy bien, la estrategia será la siguiente. Primero, se bloqueará y anticipara los movimientos del escolta, pívot y ala pívot del enemigo. Esto hará que el enemigo base no esté suficientemente acompañado. Una vez eso, arrebataremos el balón al enemigo y anotaremos el cesto de nuestras vidas para ser campeones de la universidad– todos asintieron frente a la estrategia que planteó el joven de pelo.

Buena estrategia, Haru. Haremos todo esto lo mejor posible – le dijo uno de sus amigos, el que tenía la función de alero en el equipo. Una vez dicho esto, los cinco se dirigieron al campo de juego.

Pasaron unos segundos y el árbitro del encuentro soltó el balón, el cual fue disputado por los "playmakers". Como había previsto Haruyuki, el enemigo empezaba a tomar la ofensiva, pero sus amigos tomaban posiciones y veían los movimientos para anticiparse. Justo en una de las jugadas de peligro del enemigo contrario, el pívot enemigo le pasa el balón al ala-pívot, pero el pívot del equipo logró anticipar este movimiento y atrapó el balón en el aire. Esta jugada fue muy aplaudida por todo el público presente y gritado por las chicas de manera ruidosa. Luego de esto, inmediatamente le entregó el balón al escolta, quien empezó a correr con la mayor agilidad posible y armando la jugada. Luego, le entrega el balón, como quien retrocediendo, al ala-pívot, quien luego hace una lanzamiento espectacular al alero, quien estaba en el otro extremo del campo, para consiguiente mandar un centro al base. En el proceso de este lanzamiento, faltaban unos 3 segundos para terminar el encuentro y el balón era observado por todos en el aire como si fuese cámara lenta. Sin embargo, ante todo el público atónito, Haruyuki hizo un salto espectacular que justamente alcanzó la pelota en pleno aire, para luego dirigirla a la canasta y así anotar los dos puntos que le darían la gloria al equipo y a su facultad.

Luego de anotar, el público de parte de la facultad de ciencias se levantó y empezó a gritar de euforia para luego ir corriendo y cargar a los triunfadores. Justo en esos momentos, se empezaba a tocar la canción de la banda Queen: "We are the Champions", para luego empezar a corear sus nombres como si de una nueva religión se tratara. Inmediatamente después, les hicieron entrega del trofeo y misma Champions League empezó el juego de bombardas y juegos artificiales en el cielo con alusión a los triunfadores.

Pasaron unas horas y todos ya se iban a sus respectivos cuartos en la residencia para estudiantes extranjeros del campus de la universidad. Para buena suerte de ellos, los cuartos de los cinco eran contiguos y cada uno se iba a descansar tranquilamente. Cuando Haruyuki pudo echarse a su cama, pudo observar desde allí dos tres cuadros con tres fotografías: en una de ellas estaban las fotos de sus padres junto a sus abuelos, tanto paternos como maternos. Luego, observó con cuidado la siguiente fotografía: se trataba de él, cuando era un niño de 10 años, gordito, bajo y con la autoestima baja, junto a su hermano rubio, que para ese entonces tenía 21 años. Cabe decir que observó estos dos cuadros con un poco de añoranza y melancolía. Por último, observó una tercera fotografía: él estaba junto con una niña de estatura mayor a simple vista cuando él tenía 11 años y ella 12. Se trataba de una niña de pelo negro lacio largo, ojos castaños muy hermosos, piel blanca. Él, en todas las fotos, estaba vestido con una sudadera amarilla, pantalón jean azul y zapatillas deportivas. Se quedó mirando la segunda y la tercera foto durante mucho tiempo, para luego soltar una pequeña lágrima involuntaria y reír de manera un poco irónica…

Espero que se encuentren bien, hermano, Sayuri – lo dijo con esa sonrisa que se caracterizaba actualmente. Luego, se dispuso a dormir y se acomodó en la cama, no sin antes mandarles un correo electrónico vía Outlook a sus padres con la noticia de que al día siguiente después del encuentro, partiría para el Japón hacia casa como tiempo para sus vacaciones y empezar a buscar universidad para la maestría, ya que Haruyuki había hecho carrera de ingeniero electrónico.

Observando bien, se podría decir que el actual Haruyuki se diferenciaba en mucho con el Haruyuki de antes: gordo, sudaba mucho y de baja autoestima. Ahora era todo lo contrario: era un chico de estatura alta, solo superado por el ala-pívot y el pívot del equipo, su pelo castaño oscuro seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos almendra claro, similares a los de la miel, herencia de la abuela paterna, se mantenían, pero lo que más resaltaba era su contextura atlética. Todo esto lo hacía centro de codicia, junto con sus otros amigos, de las chicas de la universidad.

**Al día siguiente….**

Haruyuki se había levantado justo a tiempo para ir al centro del campus y escuchar la despedida del rector de la prestigiosa universidad a la promoción que ya se iba y que sería recibida nuevamente, si es que volvían para la maestría. Cuando llegó, se encontraban posicionados en sus lugares sus amigos, quienes le habían guardado sitio. Luego de escuchar el discurso, cada uno se fue por su rumbo, pero los cinco se reunieron antes de partir.

Si se van a Japón, tendremos que ir en el mismo avión – les dijo animado Haruyuki. Sin embargo, ante esta afirmación, uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta – es verdad, Krest vive en Toronto – les dijo a los demás con tristeza sobre su amigo, quien cumplía función de Ala-Pívot en el equipo y estudiaba ingeniería mecatrónica.

Tienes razón, Haru – le decía de manera amical su otro amigo, Takumu, quien cumplía función de alero y estudiaba ingeniería electrónica también.

Yo y Takumu iremos a Japón contigo – les decía Kazuto, quien estudiaba ingeniería informática y cumplía función de escolta del playmaker o base, quien era Haru.

Bueno, en mi caso yo iré a Toronto – les dijo el ala-pívot, quien estudiaba ingeniería de software.

¿Y eso a que se debe, Ichigo? – le preguntaron los cuatro a coro.

Bueno, mis padres se mudaron junto a mis hermanas a Toronto. Allí, mi padre pondrá una clínica y viviremos allí definitivamente. Es un buen sitio para vivir, como me dijo Krest – les respondió. Para esto, había llegado el hermano gemelo de Krest: Stephano, quien estudiaba Antropología.

Hola gente – les saludaba de manera amena e hiperactiva el gemelo de Krest, mientras Krest solo se lamentaba el tener un hermano así. Los otros cuatro solo se reían de pena ajena. Las dos maneras de diferenciarlos eran por la actitud y por los lentes. Krest usaba casi siempre lentes, menos en los entrenamientos y partidos de básquet; mientras Stephano no los usaba – hermano, es hora de irnos – le dijo a su gemelo. Este le hizo caso y le dijo a Ichigo para que vaya con ellos. Este le hizo caso y los tres se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de los tres que se marchaban al Japón.

Bien, entonces tendré que recoger a mi prima y nos vamos, les parece – les dijo Kazuto a los dos, quienes aceptaron. Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos y los cuatro ya estaban listos.

Muy bien hermano. Ya nos vamos… Ahhh… perdón… hola Haru, Tak-kun – les saludó a ambos Suguha, quien era la prima de Kazuto, pero se había criado como si fuesen hermanos de sangre. Ambos le respondieron de buena manera – ¿ya saben que va a salir una nueva saga de God of War? – les preguntó.

¡Qué! – respondió inmediatamente Kazuto – ¡Si es así me compro inmediatamente el PS3 y el juego!... – hizo una pausa - ¿y cómo se llama la saga? – le preguntó animado su primo. Haruyuki y Takumu sabían que Kazuto era un gammer hecho y derecho, por ello, rieron de buena gana.

Por lo que sé, se llamará God of War: Ascensión y se estrenará en Marzo del 2013 – le respondió de buena manera, pero inmediatamente la actitud de la chica cambió para regañarle a su primo como si fuese una madre sobreprotectora – ¡hermano, aún no cambias con los vicios! – hizo una pausa - ¡Te pasaste todas las sagas disponibles de ese juego! – le recriminó.

Mejor será que nos marchemos. En el camino nos dirás de que trata es juego. Me ha interesado un poco – les dijo Takumu, quien no era muy bueno con los juegos en línea y en modo solitario.

Fue así que los cuatro se fueron con rumbo al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y esperaron el vuelo a Japón. Mientras esperaban, se empezaban a contar entre los cuatro sus anécdotas durante el último ciclo de la universidad, la saga de God of War y su nueva saga, el God of War Ascensión, y sobre porque el Chelsea perdió contra el Corinthians de Brasil en la final del mundial de Clubes. Cuando abordaron el avión, inmediatamente se pusieron a dormir, ya que el viaje sería demasiado largo. Cuando llegaron dentro de trece horas, eran las 11:00pm. Como Kazuto y Suguha vivían en la prefectura de Saitama, decidieron ir a su casa. Lo mismo ocurrió con Takumu, quien vivía en la prefectura de Shinjiku. Haruyuki vivía en la zona acomodada de la prefectura de Tokio, sin embargo, tenía que hacer una visita personal a algunas personas en la prefectura de Okinawa. Por ello, después de despedirse; y no sin antes enviarles un mensaje a todos sus amigos: Krest, Stephano, Takumu, Ichigo, Suguha y Kazuto un mensaje para coordinar la universidad en donde harán la maestría, pasó la noche en un hotel para descansar y visitar, al día siguiente a esas personas especiales en su vida: sus dos abuelas: tanto materna como paterna, quienes, para coincidencia, vivían en la misma mansión en Okinawa. Por lo contrario, él no se imaginaria lo que pasará con su llegada y todo lo que se llegaría a enterar.

**Al día siguiente: Al sur de Okinawa: Mansión de campo de la familia Namikaze:**

Okinawa, un lugar perfecto de descanso para cualquiera que vaya hacia esa zona sur del Japón. Justamente en esa zona, se había creado, en medio del campo, una mansión con todos los lujos por parte de una de las familias más ricas del Japón: la familia Namikaze. Esta familia había hecho su base empresarial en el negocio de exportación de productos de uso industrial y había adquirido poder y prestigio de a pocos. Con el tiempo, se volvió una gran empresa y había adquirido en Minato Namikaze como una gran persona de éxito empresarial que llevó a esta a ser reconocida en el medio internacional de las empresas. Este, junto con una chica, de nombre Kushina Uzumaki, de otra familia muy reconocida en ese país, formó familia y tuvieron como hijos a Naruto Namikaze y a Haruyuki Namikaze como futuros dueños de la empresa. Naruto, por coincidencias de la vida, era igual físicamente a su padre; mientras que Haruyuki había nacido como la mezcla de ambas familias, pero desde los tiempos de los abuelos. Este niño había sacado el pelo del abuelo materno y los ojos de la abuela paterna y la piel de la abuela materna: piel clara, pero con unos matices oscuros.

Justo para eso, Haruyuki ya había llegado a Okinawa y estaba partiendo en dirección a la mansión. Para esto, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el medio de la casa. Una de ellas estaba rezando y la otra estaba leyendo un libro, pero en sí, dentro del libro estaba una fotografía: la foto donde estaba Naruto y Haruyuki antes de que Naruto se fuera para siempre de sus vidas. Cuando recordaba todo esto, tenía ganas de llorar de manera inmensa, pero solamente salió una pequeña lágrima.

¡Nuevamente miras esa foto y ya quieres llorar! – le recriminó la madre de Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Namikaze a la madre de Kushina Uzumaki, Akane Uzumaki.

¡No estoy llorando, Tsunade! – le siseo la mujer pelinegra de avanzada edad

Si claro… como no... – le respondió socarrona. – Eres muy joven para estar llorando

No te burles de mí, estoy de mal humor hoy – le respondió en tono molesto. Sin embargo, algo molestaba, de verdad, a Tsunade.

¿Cuál es el problema, señora Akane? – le preguntó.

No dejo de pensar en Naruto…- hizo una pausa mientras se controlaba para no seguir llorando - ¿Cómo le estará yendo solo en el mundo sin nadie en quien apoyarse?… - lo preguntaba en un tono muy afligido

Ella está con él… recuérdalo… lo cuidará bien – le respondió - Además…..- pero no pudo continuar porque vio a su nieto menor, quien ya estaba cambiado, muy cambiado. Cabe decir que ambas no se sorprendieron ya que ellas observaban las fotos de él a través de internet…

¿Cómo están mis dos ángeles guardianes? – les saludó con esa pregunta su nieto de manera muy alegre y muy divertida, quien había llegado después de un largo viaje continental y para ese momento estaba vestido con una polo marrón con cuello y manga larga, jeans azules, casaca de cuero negro y botas negras. En su mano derecha tenía un pequeño maletín negro…

¡Haruyuki! – dijeron ambas. Luego de esto, corrieron y abrazaron a su nieto, ya convertido en todo un hombre. A ambas les dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Te ves muy joven y sexy! Al parecer, la edad no hace efecto en ti. Te pareces a Will Smith. A través de los años, en vez de envejecer, te haces más joven– le dijo. Ella solo rio de manera un poco irónica por el cumplido.

No digas eso, Haru…. Me falta mucho por recorrer en esta vida – le respondió con una sonrisa. Luego, él, abrazó un poco más fuerte a su otra abuela…

¡Abuelita Akane!... Todos estos años y aun te mantienes en forma. Veo que Dios te ha dado fuerzas y una voluntad inquebrantable – le dijo de manera alegre. Ella lo tomó de buena manera y le habló algo.

Que Dios te ilumine, mi niño, y te llene de bendiciones- pero ella se puso a llorar. Esto sorprendió a su nieto.

¿Qué pasa abuelita? – le preguntaba un poco extrañado. Él pensaba que su retorno causaría alegría, pero veía todo lo contrario - ¿Abuela Tsunade, qué le pasa a la abuelita? – le preguntó al ver este extraño suceso.

….- la rubia no respondía. Fue entonces que el nieto de ambas decidió hacer algo cariñoso.

Vengan para acá – mientras él las abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora. Midori solo lloraba y Tsunade solamente suspiraba cansada. Ya cansada de esta situación, decidió hacer algo.

Haruyuki, anda a comer algo y descansar... debes de estar cansado. Llevare a Akane a su cuarto para que descanse - le dijo mientras ella levantaba a la pelinegra y se la llevaba a su cuarto…. El chico de pelo castaño oscuro, al ver esto, pensó que había algo ocultó por el motivo del llanto de su abuela… así que, disimuladamente, decidió seguirlas. Una vez en el cuarto, pudo escuchar la conversación…

Deje de llorar por favor, señora Akane. Tus lágrimas hacen que Haruyuki se pregunte cosas impensables ¿No ves que le haces daño? – le regaño en tono afligido la ojimiel.

¿Pero qué debo hacer, Tsunade? – le decía en medio del llanto - Siempre que lo veo, me recuerdo más de Naruto…. – hizo una pausa - ¿No piensas que deberíamos decirle? – le pregunto con lágrimas dolorosas. Haruyuki, escondido, se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

"_¿Saber sobre mi hermano?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – _se preguntaba el joven, quien estaba escondido.

¡Como que debemos contarle! – le resondró la rubia - Minato nos lo ha prohibido. Haruyuki se fue de aquí antes de que Naruto se fuera de la casa. Él no sabe nada. – le respondió. Esto aún sorprendió más a Haruyuki, ya que mencionaron a su padre.

Pienso que deberíamos decirle todo – le sugirió la madre de Kushina – Al menos, con él de nuestra parte, podemos hacer que busque a Naruto y verlo al menos – continuó con la sugerencia.

¿Pero de dónde empezaremos? ¿Cómo le diremos? – le pregunto un poco seria Tsunade– Él no sabe que el papa de Naruto, quien es mi menor hijo y, a su vez, el gemelo menor de Minato, murió en un accidente a los dos días que naciera junto con la madre ¡Como vamos a decirle que después de ese evento, Minato lo adoptó!…. – esta revelación hizo que Haruyuki saliera de sus casillas...

¡Cómo que mi hermano es adoptado! – gritó Haruyuki. Las mujeres se sorprendieron al verlo exaltado. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al ver al menor de los herederos Namikaze en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. Al ver que ya era inevitable ocultarle la verdad a Haruyuki, decidieron que ya era hora de revelarle la verdad y los eventos por los que se fue su hermano mayor….

Ya es hora de contarle la verdad – le dijo a la rubia – Ven para acá, Haru – le dijo, Este solo se acercó y se sentó cerca a ellas.

Yo le contaré- decía Akane – Yo viví todo lo sucedido desde que tu hermano llegó a la casa - Tsunade solo asintió – Naruto tenía dos días de nacido cuando Minato y Kushina lo trajeron a la casa. Sus pasos juguetones llenaron el vacío de este hogar y se hizo un lugar en nuestros corazones. Él se volvió la vida de Kushina y los sueños de Minato se hacían realidad con él. Nueve años después, cuando naciste, nuestra vida se llenó de dicha y felicidad. Aún recuerdo que un sacerdote me dijo que tú serías nuestra fuerza y nuestra voluntad.

Mi… mi…. Hermano…. Sabia… que era adoptado – le dijo entrecortado debido a las revelaciones que estaba escuchando. Cada vez más hacía un uso indiscriminado de fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse y llorar, ya que él era una persona muy susceptible al dolor, ya que eso no se le había quitado desde niño- Eso quiere decir que es mi primo – Ambas mujeres asintieron.

Naruto tenía ocho años cuando supo que era adoptado y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente. Minato, ante esto y con el corazón roto al ver a Naruto llorar, decidió que este asunto no se tocaba nunca más en la casa. Naruto era el hijo de Minato y Kushina y eso nunca se podría cambiar – hizo una pausa - Sin embargo, esto fue mencionado nuevamente e hizo que se marchara para siempre de nuestras vidas. Yo, Tsunade y Kushina tratamos por todos los medios de saber su paradero, pero él los había borrado sus datos de profesión de todos los registros públicos a nivel nacional e internacional. Incluso, ni siquiera pudimos saber nada por nuestras influencias – fue allí que sus recuerdos empezaron a fluir con un detenimiento único y las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más notorias con estos recuerdos…

"_Los recuerdos que se presentarán darán el motivo del cisma familiar Namikaze, el cual será motivos de altibajos empresariales en el futuro, después de la partida de Naruto ¿Será el turno de Haruyuki para revertir esta situación y traer la paz familiar que tanto anhelan las abuelas o no podrá conseguirlo?" _

**Notas del autor:**

Muchas gracias por leer esto, a ti, estimado lector o lectora que te diste un espacio para leer una de mis "locuras" (podría catalogarlo de esa manera). Mientras estaba trabajando en la otra obra que estoy escribiendo y la cual esta subida a este fandom con nombre Memorias del Vacío, mi madre me hizo ver, a la fuerza, una película hindú hace mucho tiempo, la cual, la final de cuentas, me terminó gustando y solté las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Pasaron los años y justo cuando estaba escribiendo la otra obra (y justo en semanas de parciales, lo peor la verdad) se me ocurre hacer esto. Fue que traté de relacionarlo y encontré en el fandom de Naruto una opción. Sin embargo, me faltaba el hermano, alguien gordito, sin autoestima y que se quejara mucho. Fue entonces que vi Accel World y allí me dije: ¡Estos son los personajes! Escogí a Haruyuki para esto, ya que cubría todas mis expectativas, también escogí a Kuroyukihime (me inventé el nombre de Sayuri, ya que el verdadero nombre de Kuroyukihime aún no fue develado por el real autor de esta novela ligera, Reki Kawahara. Además, el nombre me gustó, significa pequeña flor de lirio. Además, su avatar en el mundo acelerado, Black Lotus, significa en español Lirio Negro y por ello lo relacioné de esa manera…=D) para esto, pero como la hermana de una de las protagonistas. Con relación a Kazuto y Suguha (anime Sword Art Online) e Ichigo (anime Bleach), los incorpore, ya que no quería hacer un escrito donde estrictamente sean personajes de este fandom (aunque podía haber hecho de esto un crossover, pero no me gustó la idea… =D), además de que serán personajes secundarios, al igual que mis personajes ficticios, Krest y Stephano, quienes tienen su lugar en Memorias del Vacío. Tsunade y Akane le empezarán a contar todo acerca de los eventos después de la llegada de Naruto de la universidad de Toronto hacia Japón y esto se vivirá desde el primer capítulo. Además, la trama se centrará en torno a la familia Namikaze y no tanto en los personajes iniciales, aunque ayudarán mucho a los protagonistas en su cometido….=D.

Muchas gracias a ti, lector(a), por leer esto. Esperen hasta el siguiente capítulo, que lo publicaré dentro de un mes o dos meses a más tardar, decido a que la vida universitaria me consume. Te agradezco leer desde el inicio del prólogo hasta estas notas con toda mi gratitud.

PD: Les dejo mi cuenta de twitter, si es que desean hacerme consultas: /PouldLudwing

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 01: Retorno y una nueva amistad **


	2. Retorno y una nueva amistad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los demás personajes que aparecen en esto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, tanto de anime, manga y novela ligera. Los personajes ficticios si son de mi autoría.

Notas del autor al final del texto

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Retorno y una nueva amistad**

Eran las 7 de la noche en la residencia Namikaze, en Okinawa, Japón, y la señora Akane se había calmado casi del todo. Mientras tanto, Tsunade traía tres tazas de café cargado en una bandeja, ya que esto tendría para un buen tiempo: comentar todo lo vivido durante un buen tiempo les llevaría siquiera una noche. Una vez los tres juntos en un pequeño dojo, Akane tomó la palabra:

- Bueno, Haru. Creo que deberíamos empezar por el origen de todo esto, ya que tú "las conoces" también al igual que yo – le dijo de manera seria.

- No me digas que son "ellas" – le dijo de manera muy sorpresiva.

- Lo que dice tu abuela tiene mucha razón, pequeño – le habló de manera calmada su otra abuela rubia, mientras que Akane se aclaraba la garganta.

- Es hora de empezar – hizo una pausa – todo comenzó….

* * *

**10 años atrás: Residencia de campo de la familia Namikaze: Okinawa, Japón**

Eran las diez de la mañana en la casa de campo de la familia Namikaze, una de las familias de mayor poder empresarial, junto con la familia Uzumaki. Toda la familia, con los invitados, incluidos, se encontraba reunida en la casa por motivo al aniversario anual del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki y, a la vez, celebrar el nacimiento del segundo hijo de este matrimonio. Aunque la mayoría cuestionaba si ese niño era su hijo o no, debido a que no se parecían en nada, todo se aclaró debido a que la madre de este aclaró que el niño si era su hijo, ya que, así como ella, él tenía algo en particular: cada vástago de la familia Uzumaki representaba la unión del matrimonio y llevaba la mezcla de los ancestros. Esto explicaba el motivo por el que no se parecía en nada con su madre, Akane. Más bien, ella se parecía más a su abuela fallecida. Lo único heredado por su padre eran los ojos.

Desde la mañana, habían llegado varias personalidades importantes de negocios, amigos de la familia, en especial, la familia de la mejor amiga de infancia de Naruto, Mio, chica de piel blanca, pelo celeste claro (largo hasta las caderas) y ojos esmeralda claro. Minato y el padre de Mio la estaban observando con mucha confianza, miraban lo bella que era, amable y muy agraciada: Era la candidata perfecta para el primer hijo de la familia Namikaze. La señora Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, estaba arreglada para la ocasión: llevaba un hermoso vestido color violeta pálido muy ceñido a su cuerpo: esto resaltaba sus buenos atributos para sus 37 años. Minato Namikaze estaba vestido con un smoking negro de gala. Mio estaba vestida con una falda color verde claro y una blusa celeste claro muy ceñida a su vientre y a sus pechos. La señora Akane, la más anciana de toda la familia, junto con la señora Tsunade estaban recibiendo a todos los invitados en la puerta principal. Se podría decir que toda la familia estaba reunida en esos momentos, a excepción de unas dos personalidades….

- ¡Haru!... – gritaba la madre de este a viva voz, ya que lo gritona no se lo quitaba nadie, ni siquiera su esposo. Cuando ella gritó, todos tenían un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha – Tienes que venir rápido para el baile – le gritaba cada vez más, ya que el niño se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándose.

- ¡Ya voy, mama! – le gritó este al escucharla desde la sala - ¡DJ! – le decía con voz de niño mimado a su nana, una señora de unos 45 años, pelo negro largo y ojos del mismo color del pelo - ¡Sabes que no me gusta ese polo!...

- Pero Haru – ella le hablaba en tono amable – Este polo juega muy bien con tu jean negro y tus zapatillas marrones – le sugirió en tono amoroso, como si de su madre se tratase… - ¡Y no me llames DJ!... ¡Mi nombre es Dajhana! – le habló en tono agresivo. El niño se asustó un poco al ver esta reacción.

- Está bien…DJ… - le habló en tono tímido. Un tic de enojo crecía cada vez más en la nana…

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala para poder continuar con las celebraciones. En otra parte, en el centro de la ciudad de Okinawa, un joven completamente vestido de negro saltó desesperado desde su avión privado hacia la pista de aterrizaje ya que lo estaba esperando otro medio de transporte aéreo, el helicóptero de la familia, para llevarlo hasta donde estaban sus padres, su hermano y su mejor amiga, pero lo más importante: llevarlo para poder celebrar el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, ya que ese evento nunca se lo perdía por nada del mundo. Este joven estaba corriendo en dirección al helicóptero para poder subirse a él. De regreso a la mansión Namikaze, ya con Haruyuki listo, todos estaban en silencio debido a que Minato estaba dando unas palabras en memoria a su padre muerto hace ya más de 6 años. Al terminar le dio la palabra para que continuara su esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Esta estaba a punto de empezar a dar el discurso sobre un año más de casados, pero tuvo un pequeño presentimiento: pudo sentir que un joven estaba saltando desde un helicóptero y corriendo en dirección a la mansión. Y no estaba equivocada: un joven de aproximadamente 21 años, pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules zafiro, piel bronceada y se encontraba vestido completamente de negro: casaca negra, polo negro con cuello, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una maletín negro, estaba saltando del helicóptero y, una vez ya en suelo, empezó a correr desesperado en dirección hacia la mansión. Dentro de la mansión, la madre se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa nostálgica. Su esposo, Haru y Mio, extrañados por la actitud de Kushina, acompañaron a la pelirroja hasta el umbral de la sala. Una vez en el umbral, no se encontraba nadie. Kushina, decepcionada al no ver a su hijo, debido a que tenía el presentimiento de que había llegado, se volteó hacia los demás con la mirada triste, pero su tristeza cambio a alegría notoria al sentir unos pasos que se escuchaban desde la entrada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al ver a su hijo querido: Naruto Namikaze. Él estaba entrando a tropiezos debido a la carrera que realizo para llegar hasta la mansión desde que salió del helicóptero. Una vez recompuesto, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia su madre y la miro con ternura. Le levando el pulgar en señal de victoria y cuando se acercó a ella, ya que estaba botando algunas lágrimas estoicas debido a la alegría de verlo cada año. Este, al ver esto, le seco las lágrimas.

- Hola mama – le dijo cariñosamente - ¿Cómo detectas mi presencia desde mucho antes de que yo llegue? – le preguntó muy curioso - Tendrás torretas satelitales para detectarme a tiempo - le dijo un poco burlón, pero esto no le importaba a su mama.

- Mi pequeño niño….mi niño – le susurro para luego abrazarlo y aferrarse a él con lágrimas. Todos veían consternados la escena, menos el hermano menor, quien estaba un poco celoso del hermano mayor.

- Hola papa, Mio-chan – les saludaba de manera amena el rubio mientras estaba abrazado con su madre – Bodoque – le saludaba de manera un poco socarrona al hermano menor mientras le hacía un gesto un poco provocador con los dedos, lo cual lo hizo irritar. Minato tuvo que calmar al pequeño con algunos de sus dulces favoritos

- Ya una vez calmados todos, se reunieron para poder continuar con las festividades durante todo el día.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Mio, quien estaba vestida con un traje de deportes muy pegado de color negro, estaba siendo perseguida por un joven rubio de su edad, también con traje deportivo color azul oscuro en su conjunto. La razón… ella le había quitado su botella de agua en medio del bosque aledaño a la mansión Namikaze y justo cuando él estaba muy sediento. Una vez cuando él la alcanzo, ella trato de librarse de Naruto, pero el rubio se aferró a su cintura y ella se sonrojo por el contacto y no hizo nada para liberarse del joven y ella lo cogió del brazo para luego torcerlo y causar dolor en el chico.

- Ya….detente…. – el joven trataba de librarse de la tacleada de la chica - está bien… está bien…. Mio-chan…. tu ganas… me rindo – le dijo en tono muy jocoso. Una vez ya calmados, empezaron a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Ante el silencio incomodo que se había generado, ella decidió tomar la palabra.

- Dime Naruto…. – le dijo ella.

- ¿Que deseas?…- le respondió.

- Los emails, cartas, fax que te enviaba cuando estabas realizando tu maestría en Norteamérica… - contaba de manera calmada - ¿¡que paso con ellos!? – le gritó de manera ensordecedora. Naruto solo reía para si mismo, ya que su amiga seguía siendo la misma como cuando eran niños, con la única diferencia que ella ya era toda una mujer.

- Ehhhh – el chico fingía nerviosismo y desconocer las cosas - ¿Qué cartas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No contestaste ni una sola! ¡eres malo! – infló sus cachetes – No eres un caballero – le regaño en modo maternal mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el hombro.

- La maestría no es fácil, Mio-chan – le refutó para salvarse de lo que sería otra tacleada más.

- ¿Era tu maestría lo que realmente te tenía ocupado para que no contestaras todo lo que te enviaba? ¿O…. era algo más? – le preguntaba mientras le guiñaba con el ojo derecho – Quiero decir… si había alguna chica aparte…. – le decía con la mirada pícara.

- Bueno – él trataba de darle una respuesta coherente – si había una chica…. Se podría decir que más de una chica…. Tú ya me conoces, Mio-chan – le respondió con aires de don Juan.

- Si pues…. Tienes los aires de un hombre muy macho…. – le decía irónica

- Justo eso…. ese soy yo – mientras levantaba el dedo índice cómicamente.

- Dime Naruto… - le dijo ella nuevamente para seguirle el juego a todo esto.

- ¿Qué Mio -chan? – le preguntó de la misma manera como ella estaba preguntando.

- Sabes qué pienso - decía ella.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le respondió.

- Naruto, pienso que todas las personas del mundo pierde su tiempo contigo…. Pero yo no pierdo mi tiempo contigo para tratar de hacerte cambiar…. – le decía con mirada muy jocosa – de igual manera… no sabes tratar a una chica como a una dama… Humm – esto le dijo mientras le daba la mirada de la indiferencia.

- Ohh… en verdad, Mio-chan – le decía aburrido mientras posaba su mano en su hombro izquierdo para luego tratar de jalar el hilillo de su blusa y desnudarla en la parte de arriba – un hombre hace esto con una chica – mientras la jalaba.

- ¡YA NARUTO… BASTA! – mientras lo golpeaba de manera cómica y el trataba de defenderse. Una vez calmados.

- Naruto… dime… ¿Me extrañaste? – le pregunto ansiosa.

- Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te mienta, Mio-chan – le respondió.

- A ver…. Miénteme – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- Si tengo que mentir, te diría que no te extrañado para nada en todo este tiempo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eres muy tierno – y dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Y dime Mio-chan… ¿hay algún chico interesado en ti? – le pregunto curioso y con oculta furia.

- ¿Qué piensas?…- le preguntó ella.

- Pienso que vas a perder en este último tramo de la carrera hasta el umbral de la entrada de la mansión – le dijo un poco gracioso.

- Eso ya lo veremos…. ¡Y NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!– y dicho esto, le conecta un codazo en el estómago para dejarlo inmóvil por unos segundos y emprender carrera. El chico la empezó a perseguir en dirección hasta la mansión para cobrárselas todas las bromas que le hacia ella, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Después de todo ello, ambos llegaron a la mansión, descansaron un poco mientras charlaban sobre algunos asuntos (Charlar quiere decir a que Mio le preguntaba hasta lo más mínimo de la estadía de Naruto en Norteamérica). Después se fueron a ducharse para que luego de desayunar, Mio se fuera a su casa en la prefectura de Shinjiku. Luego de ello, Naruto fue a su cuarto a descansar, no sin antes recibir una orden de su padre para que se alistara para las 11:00 am, ya que se tendrían que ir a la sede principal de la empresa en la prefectura de Tokio, a través del helicóptero de la empresa.

Para ello, como aún eran las 7:00 am, decidió ir a descansar a su cuarto, ya que aún tenía mucho sueño.

**10:40 am de ese mismo día…**

Después de que Mio se fuera directo hacia Shinjiku, todos ya habían desayunado. Haruyuki, como siempre, había comido doble ración. Pero esto no venía para nada al caso ya que Haruyuki se estaba cambiando de ropa para no se sabe qué. El niño se estaba cambiando mientras veía, a través de la TV, lo que más le gustaba… basquetbol, y también… "comía"… (Qué…no lo juzguen)… qué exactamente…. Una hamburguesa triple con jamón y queso extra… una delicia que cualquiera en su tiempo libre comería, a menos de que la persona fuese vegetariana, sin ofender claro está.

- Bien… ¡Bien!.. eso… ¡qué no la atrape! – gritaba desesperado para que su equipo favorito, Los Ángeles Lakers, no pierda frente al Miami Heat. El chico había apostado contra sus amigos de colegio que la India ganaba y si él ganaba la apuesta recibiría 1000 dólares… nada mal para apostar.

- ¡Ver eso no te llevará a ser un buen profesional! – le grito su nana desde lo lejos.

- ¡DJ! Al menos déjame ver este partido, por favor – le suplicó de la manera más cómica posible para que le dejara ver.

- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo – le dijo severa para luego tomar el control y apagar la TV. El niño, ante esto, se puso a llorar de manera cómica. Dajhana solo se puso a reír ante la desgracia del niño.

- A ver... a ver… - mientras Naruto le quitaba el control a la nana y la hamburguesa a Haruyuki – come esto gordito – mientras le acercaba la comida a la boca de su hermano y a la vez prendía el televisor. Este, ingenuamente, acerco su boca para probar la deliciosa hamburguesa, pero no probo más la comida. En cambio, Naruto se comió toda la hamburguesa - ¿Cómo va la cuenta, ehhhh? – le pregunto con la boca llena.

- Los Ángeles Lakers van ganando bocotas (sobrenombre cariñoso que le puso Haru a su hermano)…. ¡Bien!... una canasta más… - al ver que el equipo de básquet anotaba. Los dos estaban celebrando a lo grande ya que a Naruto también le encantaba el basquetbol y también gustaba de Los Ángeles Lakers– Ves bocotas, voy a ganar mi apuesta – le decía feliz de la vida.

- Y veo que apostaste bien, Haru – le dijo su mama en tono irónico mientras entraba a ver a sus dos hijos.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Que apuesta? – retrocedió unos pasos de manera asustada ya que su mama no toleraba los juegos lúdicos, además de que ella sacaba a relucir su lado más sádico. Ambos hijos sabían que si hacia enojar a la señora de Namikaze, ambos terminaría envueltos en una marea roja.

- Ya mama… déjalo que haga lo que quiera. Con tal que haga las cosas de manera responsable – le regaño Naruto a su madre.

- Está bien, Naruto – hizo una pausa - Haru, te salvaste de un jalón de orejas – le hablo en tono de sugerencia.

- Gracias bocotas – le susurró por lo bajo. El rubio solo asintió de manera cómica.

- ¡Haru!... ven para acá – le hablo su nana.

- Ya voy DJ - una vez cuando llego, ella le cogió del pie y le empezó a amarrar los zapatos. Naruto al ver esto empezó a retorcerse… pero de risa

- Jajajajajaja…. – mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas producto del ataque de risa - ¿Qué? ¿Hasta ahora no sabe cómo amarrarse los zapatos?

- Pero si es un niño todavía… ¡Como le voy a permitir que haga eso! – le regaño Dajhana.

- Tiene que permitirlo… de esta manera nunca aprenderás… bodoque – esto último lo dijo mientras se iba a abrazar a su madre – Y una cosa más – hizo una pausa – mama me quiere más que a ti – mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

- ¡Que no me digas bodoque! – hizo una pausa mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas, pero su instinto pudo más - ¡Debiste haberte quedado en Norteamérica! – mientras estaba a punto de llorar.

- Mama… tú alimentas a Haruyuki de manera muy exagerada…. Parece que se convirtió en un tanque chino… - ante esto último, Kushina solo hizo una risilla cómica y Naruto empezó, nuevamente, a retorcerse de dolor por la risa que estaba generando. Haruyuki, al ver esta escena solamente quería llorar.

- Si… ríanse de mi si quieren – lo decía de manera cómica y reprochosa – me van a extrañar cuando me vaya de aquí al colegio internado en Chicago… ya lo verán – y dicho esto, se puso a llorar en el regazo de Dajhana. Esta solo lo consolaba. Al ver esto, Naruto le dijo algo a Kushina.

- Mama, te extrañe mientras estaba en Norteamérica – le dijo su hijo a su madre.

- Yo también te extrañe, mi pequeño niño – le dijo en tono amoroso mientras le acariciaba el cabello - ¿te quedaras en casa un buen tiempo? – le preguntó esperanzada.

- Por supuesto, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo si me alimentas como lo has hecho con el tanque Haruyuki. – le respondió bromísticamente. Iba a continuar, pero algo los paró en seco.

- ¡KUSHINA!... ¡KUSHINA! – alguien… desde el cuarto de esposos llamaba a la hermosa pelirroja. Se trataba del jefe de la familia, Minato Namikaze. Él se estaba arreglando para un evento importante y necesitaba con suma urgencia la ayuda de su esposa.

- ¡Ya voy!... bueno los dejo. Nos vemos más tarde – mientras se iba donde Minato – Ya llegue querido– le saludo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo.

- Te has olvidado de mi… todo por qué tu hijo acaba de regresar de Norteamérica - le regaño mientras le daba otro beso - ¿Quién me ayudará con esta corbata infernal? – le dijo mientras señalaba la el nudo desordenado de la corbata.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No puedes hacer eso sin mí? – le respondió de manera graciosa y desafiante. Él solo se acercó y se dejó para que su esposa le hiciera el nudo correcto. Su esposo miraba como ella arreglaba el nudo y la dedicación que le ponía al hacerlo.

- Cuando te veo de esa manera, eres digna de ser la señora Namikaze – esto lo dijo mientras ella terminaba de hacer el nudo para luego depositarle un beso en los labios. Ella, después del beso, solo le sonrió – Bueno mi amor, me tengo que ir…. Los negocios llaman… nos vemos – y dicho esto, se fue del cuarto.

- ¡Regresa temprano! – le gritó.

Una vez que Minato estuvo completamente listo, le dijo a Naruto y a Haruyuki para que fueran con él. Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las tres de la tarde. Mientras que Haruyuki estaba jugando con sus dos mejores amigos, Chiyuri Kurashima, hija menor del vicepresidente de ; y Takumu Mayuzumi, hijo del empresario de (ambos tenían la misma edad que Haru y vivían en la prefectura de Shinjiku). El motivo por el cual los dos estaban era que sus padres estaban reunidos con Minato para una alianza comercial. Luego de terminada la reunión, Minato y Naruto se quedaron un momento más en la sala de reuniones para contemplar algunas cosas.

- Hijo, vamos a brindar – mientras sacaba una botella de champagne y dos copas de brindis.

- ¿Para qué vamos a brindar papa? – le pregunto curioso.

- Vamos a brindar porque a partir de dos meses… la empresa Namikaze pasará a tus manos. Serás el jefe principal de toda mi empresa y de sus sucursales – le dijo entusiasmado. Naruto no sabía que decir. Lo que Minato le había dicho lo había dejado desencajado – Sé que serás un gran empresario y por eso estoy orgullosos de ti, hijo – esto último levanto el ego de Naruto.

- Juro que nunca te fallaré, papa – le dijo con una sonrisa al sentir toda esa confianza de parte de su padre.

- Nunca lo has hecho, Naruto – le respondió. Luego, volteo su mirada para ver un cuadro – Ohh… perdóname papa – se dirigía al cuadro – Naruto, salúdalo, él es tu abuelo, mi padre. Ahora te repetiré unas cuantas palabras que él me dijo en mi juventud. Él me dijo que la vida te lleva por distintos caminos por los cuales debes escoger el camino correcto. Nunca tienes que dejarte vencer. Nunca debes de caer. Siempre debes dar pelea en todo sentido. Nunca debes tomar un camino erróneo que perjudiquen el nombre y el prestigio de tu familia. Todo el mundo puede ganar el dinero de cualquier manera, pero no cualquiera puede ganar el respeto – Hizo una pausa y se volteó a ver a Naruto – Esas palabras no las he olvidado hasta ahora, y tú no debes olvidarlas – Hizo otra pausa - ¡Hijo, prométeme que respetaras las tradiciones familiares y las honraras hasta el último de tus días! ¡Prométeme que nunca pondrás en primer plano el amor propio por el de la familia!– le dijo en tono de suave autoritarismo y reflexión.

- Lo juro papa. Juro que siempre mantendré el nombre de la familia en alto. Juro que siempre respetaré las tradiciones familiares y juro poner primero a nuestra familia que a mí mismo – esto último lo dijo de manera convincente. Minato, al escuchar esto, abrazo a su hijo con más fuerza en señal de orgullo y respeto.

* * *

**Justo en ese mismo instante: Alrededores de la ciudad de Okinawa, Japón.**

Okinawa, una ciudad como todas las demás en el mundo y en Japón. Hay riquezas y hay pobrezas, pero hay buen humor y fuerza de voluntad para salir adelante frente a cualquier circunstancia. Cerca de la zona sur de la ciudad, se encuentra la zona de comidas. Exactamente en una de ellas, en una esquina, una chica estaba llevando platos de comida en una bandeja para unas personas que habían hecho una orden de esta.

- Que tenga un buen día y gracias por venir al hogar del curry – les saludó esa chica con la mayor amabilidad posible.

- Muchas gracias – hizo una pausa el joven que estaba siendo atendido – Más bien ¿Cuál es su nombre? – le preguntó, ya que esa chica de pelo oscuro largo hasta la cintura y ojos perlas era muy bonita.

- Mi nombre es Hinata, señor – le respondió esa chica para luego irse directo a los lugares donde atendería más pedidos, ya que ese pequeño restaurante era un negocio familiar. Después de un rato, una voz muy familiar para ella se sintió en el pequeño restaurante…

- Hinata, ya llegué – le dijo esa persona.

- Madrina, ya era hora – le respondió.

- ¿Dónde está Sayuri? – le preguntó.

- Estará jugando con sus amigos, me imagino – le respondía rápidamente ya que estaba con las manos ocupadas – Más bien ¿No es temprano para que llegues de trabajar? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Ellos tenían algunos asuntos que hacer y me dejaron el día libre. Así que por eso vine a ayudarte – le dijo mientras lavaba algunos platos.

- Madrina Dajhana, por favor, fíjate como esta mi papa. Últimamente se encuentra muy mal – le habló preocupada

- Iré a buscar a mi sobrina para que me ayude – le dijo mientras se iba a la casa, ya que esa casa ambas familias la compartían.

- ¡Dile a Sa-chan que haga sus tareas, ya que mañana tiene examen en el colegio! – le gritó a lo lejos seria, ya que la nana de Haruyuki estaba yendo a la casa de ambas familias. Después de esto, Hinata continúo realizando las labores del restaurante.

- Hinata, nos han pedido tres porciones de curry para llevar – le decía su colaboradora en el negocio y mejor amiga, Sakura.

- ¡Kiba-san, Nano-san! – habló con voz fuerte la chica – Lleven por favor estos pedidos – les dijo a ambos chicos. Ellos respondieron afirmativamente y fueron a las casas de los pedidos. Sin embargo, después de mandarles a que hagan esos servicios, pudo ver que había una mano que estaba robando unos cuantos dulces que eran postres para vender. Ni bien vio la mano, pudo darse cuenta de quién era esa mano - ¡Sa-chan! – le gritó a la niña, quien la consideraba como su pequeña hermanita.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó con su cara de completa inocencia – estos dulces estaban muy sabrosos – hizo una pausa - ¿puedo quedármelo? – le preguntó mientras se llevaba uno y se marchaba del restaurante a toda prisa.

- Esta niña – dijo mientras reía un poco irónica ya que siempre pasaba eso cada día - ¡Y recuerda hacer tus tareas! – le gritó a lo lejos.

- Hinata, ya están todas las comidas listas. Dejemos que los demás se encarguen – le sugirió Sakura.

- Bueno, después de todo nos merecemos un pequeño descanso después de todo lo que hemos hecho – le respondió mientras se sacaba el mandil para luego retirarse del restaurante – Verdad ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche? – le preguntó.

- Si voy – le respondió animada.

- Y todo porque va a estar Sasuke – le dijo en voz baja. Frente a esto, su amiga se sonrojo, pero le dijo.

- Claro, pero al menos yo tengo novio, mientras que ciertas personas que conozco están solteras – lo dijo con marcada burla. Frente a esto, Hinata respondió un poco enojada.

- Para tu información, ningún hombre es de mi gusto, al menos eso creo. Además, todos juegan con los sentimientos de los demás – le respondió.

- Entonces, te hago una propuesta – le dijo su amiga de manera un poco burlona – No te enamoraras hasta que yo me case – le dijo.

- ¡Qué! ¡Te vas a casar! – le dijo de manera un poco exaltada - ¿Cuándo?

- No se sabe pero es pronto – hizo una pausa – más bien, anda a tu casa que deben de estar preocupados.

- Muy bien, nos vemos luego – se despidió la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras se iba a toda prisa a su casa.

Después de unos diez minutos, Hinata se encontraba en casa. Antes de llegar hasta allí, en el camino se había encontrado con varias personas que la saludaban, más que todo, los hombres. Al parecer, esa chica era demasiado bonita y casi todos la pretendían, pero ella no tenía interés alguno en ellos, debido a que ella, de niña, había perdido a su madre y a su hermana menor legitima y por eso quería conservar lo que le quedaba de familia: su padre, quien se encontraba enfermo. Después, pasaron los años y tuvo por madrina a Dajhana y reemplazo a Sayuri por su hermana menor muerta-

- Ya llegue – dijo eso mientras entraba a la casa.

- Hola, Hinata – le saludó su padre de manera amable, quien había cambiado de modo de ser cuando murió su esposa y su hija menor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Mejor. Sa-chan me dio mis pastillas antes de entrar a su cuarto a hacer sus tareas – le respondió. – Tu madrina está haciendo la cena.

- Ya veo. Iré a ayudarla – le dijo – descansa mientras tanto.

_- Hija, solo espero que encuentres el chico indicado para ti, que te sepa querer y valorar por lo que eres. Así podré irme de este mundo con total paz – _pensó mientras se disponía a descansar.

* * *

**Ese mismo día. Mansión Namikaze. 9:00 pm**

Ya eran las 9:00 pm, un auto deportivo color azul cielo estaba estacionado frente a la mansión de los Namikaze. Sus ocupantes estaban compuestos por la dueña del lujoso auto: Mio y el primer hijo de los Namikaze, Naruto. El motivo por el que estaban allí no se sabía….

- ¡Me voy ya! – le dijo el joven.

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – le resondró Mio – Eres un patán.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él.

- No comiste, no bailaste, no hablaste con nadie esta noche de fiesta – decía la innumerable lista de errores que cometió Naruto esta noche de fiesta – No me dijiste que luzco espléndidamente hermosa para ti….

- Mio-chan, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto…. – dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

- De verdad – ella lo miraba sonrojada– Eres un amor, Naruto. – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Soy un amor…. Y miento a la vez – lo dijo de lo más natural. Ella estaba con la boca abierta por lo último que le dijo.

- Lárgate – le dijo tajante. Él se negó.

- Mio-chan, en verdad estas muy hermosa – le dijo en tono sensual.

- Es verdad o estas mintiendo – le dijo de tajo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó.

- ¡Qué deberías largarte de una vez, querido! – le sugirió amablemente.

- Creo que debí venir en mi propio auto, pero como insistías en que venga contigo, no tuve más opción. Nos vemos Mio-chan. Buenas noches – y dicho esto salió del coche en dirección a su "casa".

- Buenas noches…. amor mío – esto último lo susurro para sí misma. Luego partió hacia su casa.

- ¡Ahhh…. Sobre lo bella que te veías hoy Mio-chan… ERA UNA MENTIRA! – esto lo grito mientras la alba platina se retiraba.

Tras gritarle esto a Mio, Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona, entro a la casa a paso lento. Al entrar a la sala

- ¡Bocotas! - le gritaba Haruyuki desesperado – ¿Qué haremos dentro de dos días? – lo miro un poco esperanzado.

- No bodoque con patas… ¿qué? – le pregunto en tono cansado.

- Es el cumpleaños de papa y tenemos que organizar la fiesta – le dijo animado – Y que maravillas voy a comer – lo decía mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

- Tu estomago es un barril sin fondo – lo susurró con mirada cansada - hola mama – la saludo al verla

- ¿Por qué tan temprano en casa, Naruto? – le pregunto Kushina.

- ¿No te gusto la fiesta? – inquirió su padre.

- Mama… papa… esas fiestas sociales no me agradan mucho - lo decía fastidiado.

- ¿De verdad? – su mama le respondió curiosa – En ese aspecto, no eres como tu padre. Él amaba esas fiestas sociales por qué habían muchas chicas hermosas y dispuestas a todo por él. – lo decía en tono sugerente

- Ohhhhhhhhh, ya veo. – Naruto estaba sorprendido.

- Kushina…. – le reprendió amablemente su esposo

- Le agradaba mirar las contorneadas piernas de esas chicas – mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho a su esposo.

- Kushina… si no hubiese visto a todas esas hermosas chicas…. Nunca te habría encontrado y escogido a ti por sobre todas ellas – le respondió un poco severo.

- El papa de Kushina vino aquí para sellar el compromiso de matrimonio entre ustedes – lo dijo la señora Tsunade mientras entraba – Minato estuvo tan contento que ni bien vio a tu mama, la aprobó para que sea su esposa – lo dijo – Es una gran tradición de la familia. Los más ancianos de la casa eligen a la nuera ya que los chicos de ahora pueden traer a una cualquiera o dios sabe quién – lo dijo en tono jocoso.

- Pero ahora todas esas tradiciones anticuadas han cambiado, señora Tsunade. En la actualidad, los jóvenes eligen a sus parejas o con quien casarse – le corrigió Kushina.

- Nada ha cambiado, Kushina – le increpó Minato

- Pero Minato – trató de conciliar ella.

- ¡Nada ha cambiado! Eso es todo – lo dijo en tono encubierto por la amabilidad pero, en el fondo, muy lúgubre y despótico.

- Ya, papa. Cálmate – le decía su hijo – Bueno – decía esto mientras suspiraba – Bodoque, hay que ir a Tokio, vamos a comprar algo – frente a esto, el niño se puso feliz – de paso que visitamos a tus amigos y les compró lo que quieran – le dijo de manera amable.

- ¡Vamos! – le respondió para luego retirarse de la casa. No sin antes decirles a sus padres que irían por el fin de semana.

**La semana siguiente. Lunes**

El inicio de semana siempre se debe de empezar con un buen pie. Eso lo estaba viviendo Sakura, debido a que el día anterior su novio, Sasuke, le había propuesto matrimonio y se sentía correspondida en todos los sentidos, ya que ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo como novios. Ella miraba el cielo del atardecer naranja esperanzada en la casa de Hinata, ya que se encontraba de visita para ver cómo estaba el papa de su mejor amiga.

- Tan, tan, tan, tan – tarareaba la chica de cabellos oscuros las notas musicales de una canción de matrimonio. Sakura mostraba un poco de molestia, pero amigo que no molesta, no es tu amigo, es tu hermano o hermana del alma.

- Ya Hinata, con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigos – le dijo.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señora Uchiha – le respondió socarrona. Esto hizo más molestia en Sakura.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está Sa-chan? – le preguntó – ya debió haber vuelto del colegio.

- De repente esta con sus amigos – le respondió desinteresada, pero esto fue bien aprovechado por su amiga.

- Al menos ella tiene amigos o chicos con quien salir; en cambio, tu no – le dijo burlona. Hinata hizo caso omiso a esto.

- Me imagino que estarán haciendo todos los preparativos, ya que tu boda será al estilo occidental – le dijo de manera seria.

- Tienes razón, Hinata. Yo me encargaré que esta niña vaya muy bonita a la boda – le dijo la tía de Sayuri, quien recién había llegado de hacer compras. y adivinen, en los periódicos han salido el dueño de una empresa y su hijo en las portadas. Yo trabajo en la casa de ellos – lo decía un poco orgullosa.

- Ehhh, déjeme ver – le dijo la chica de pelos rosas.

- Aún no. Haremos eso después de comer – Ambas se quedaban con las ganas de ver la imagen de portada, ya que ir al puesto de periódico era agotador, según ellas. Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, Hinata le quitó el periódico – ¡Oye, devuélveme eso! – le gritó Dajhana.

- Después madrina, después te lo entregaré – le respondía un poco picara.

**Justo en esos instantes. Un lugar muy cercano**

Cerca de la casa de Dajhana, un lamborghini negro se encontraba estacionado. Se trataba de Naruto, quien se encontraba vestido de manera casual, con jeans azules, botas negras, polo blanco y polera verde, acompañado de Haruyuki, quien estaba con la ropa de su colegio. Ambos habían recibido la orden de su madre en llevar unas pastillas para la enfermedad de un familiar de la nana de Haruyuki. Para su mala suerte, no sabían dónde vivía ella.

- Oye hermano – esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, de manera amena y cordial – seguro que en este sitio vive DJ.

- La referencia que nos dio mama menciona este sitio, Haru – le respondió. Al parecer, la relación entre ambos mejoró durante el fin de semana en su viaje a Tokio – Espérame aquí mientras busco la casa.

- Está bien – le respondió.

Después de que dejara a su hermano, el rubio emprendió búsqueda hacia el lugar donde vivía Dajhana. Empezó a preguntar a varias personas, hasta que le dijeron que vaya a un restaurante donde vendían curry. Fue allí que encontró a una de los empleados del restaurante, Nano.

- Disculpe ¿se puede pasar? – le preguntó el rubio a la chica de cabellos negros cortos y ojos del mismo color. Al parecer esta chica era muy joven con unos 16 años aproximadamente.

- Bienvenido al hogar del curry ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – le preguntó la chica amablemente.

- Quisiera un curry para aquí, señorita – le pidió el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del restaurante. La chica, de buena gana debido a los modales del joven, lo atendió - ¿Quisiera hacerle una pregunta?

- ¿Dígame joven? – le preguntó.

- Soy Naruto, puede que me haga cliente de este restaurante – le respondió de manera calmada y amable.

- Está bien, Naruto-san ¿Cuál es su duda? – le preguntó.

- Busco a una persona que se llama Dajhana. Me dijeron que en este restaurante la conocen ¿Quisiera saber su dirección, por favor? – le preguntó.

- La señora Dajhana. Ella vive junto con una de las dueñas de este restaurante, su ahijada, la señorita Hinata – le dijo mientras leía la portada del periódico que Kiba le había traído. Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella miró demasiado sorprendida al joven que estaba en el restaurante.

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita? – le preguntó, ya que la chica estaba con la piel más pálida que una persona en coma.

- Usted – ella aún no se lo creía – Usted es el heredero de los Namikaze – lo susurró – ¡Discúlpeme por favor, señor! ¡estoy impresentable para….!... ¡Para…! – la chica empezaba a tartamudear con un sonrojo notorio debido a la vergüenza.

- No se preocupe, señorita. Solamente dígame por mi nombre y tráteme como alguien común ¿Dónde vive ella? – le preguntó amable.

- Ella vive de acá a cinco cuadras a la mano izquierda, Naruto-san – le respondió apresurada.

- Gracias. Más bien, el curry estaba delicioso. Vendré más seguido hacia acá – le dijo- Nos vemos, señorita.

- Mi nombre es Nano, Naruto-san – le dijo.

- Nos vemos, Nano-san – y con esto, se despidió.

Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo y empezó a seguir las instrucciones de Nano para llegar a la casa de Dajhana. Sin embargo, frente a todo esto, Sayuri, la sobrina de Dajhana, estaba en camino hacia su casa con su amiga. Ambas venían del colegio.

- Creo que dejaré de saludar el "buenos días" en alemán – se quejaba una de ellas de pelo castaño corto y ojos del mismo color.

- Ya vez, Yuuko. Nadie entendía lo que decías en el colegio y fuiste burla de clase– le respondía Sayuri.

- Discúlpame, después tuviste que defenderme de todos, Sa-chan – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo la distrajo – Oye Sa-chan.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le respondió.

- Ese gordo que está en ese carro de lujo no es de nuestro colegio. Lleva el mismo uniforme – le dijo.

- Debe de ser. Creo que es de la clase alta. Los hijos de los empresarios – le respondió.

- No se notará por el lamborghini que está a su costado– le dijo Yuuko de manera irónica.

- Ahora que no está nadie, podemos molestarlo – le sugirió Sayuri.

- Jejejeje…. Tienes mucha razón – le respondió, mientras reía maliciosamente. Fue entonces que ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Haruyuki y lo acorralaron – Oye gordo – le habló de mala manera Yuuko.

_- Estas chicas son de mi colegio y son de un grado más que el mío –_ pensó Haruyuki - ¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó tímido.

- Estas en una zona donde no tienes nada que ver. Deberías de estar con los de tu clase – le habló seriamente la chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos castaños.

- Así es, deberías de estar con ellos. Sin embargo, ahora como no estás en esa zona, podemos hacerte algo horrible – le habló tétricamente Yuuko.

_- Que hago, que hago – _pensaba Haruyuki temeroso– _Ya sé – _Oigan, miren para allá, letrero de comida gratis – les dijo con seriedad fingida ya que se sentía intimidado por ambas chicas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – dijeron ambas mientras voltearon emocionadas debido a que no aparecían así de fácil esos letreros.

- Me voy – y dicho esto, emprendió carrera hacia otro lugar lejos de ellas.

- ¡A por él, Yuuko! – le dijo Sayuri. Ella le hizo caso.

En otro lado, frente de la casa de Hinata, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Sakura.

- No te preocupes, yo voy – le respondió Hinata – Si, señor ¿a quién busca? – le preguntó al joven que estaba en frente de ella.

- Se encontrara la señorita Hinata – le preguntó. Sakura lo vio de pies a cabeza y empezó a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Justo en eso, Dajhana salía de su cuarto a ver quién había llegado, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue enorme.

- Disculpe, señor desconocido – le dijo un poco enojada debido a que los chicos, ella no sabía cómo, averiguaban la dirección de su casa y le proponían para salir o se declaraban - pero yo soy Hinata y no permito que cualquiera quiera salir conmigo. Primero, debe de conocerme como soy, mis gustos… - le hablaba de manera muy exagerada la chica de ojos perla.

- Pero, yo no le busco en si a usted, busco a Dajhana – le dijo.

- ¡Hinata! – la nana de Haruyuki le gritó a su ahijada para que viniese a su costado – Señor, perdone la malcriadez de mi ahijada – le decía la señora.

- No se preocupe. Es comprensible, debido a que esa chica es bonita – lo decía mientras le señalaba a su ahijada. La chica se sonrojo un poco mientras que su amiga le codeaba – Más bien, acá tiene las pastillas para que su familiar se recupere – le dijo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, Hinata era muy orgullosa y no aceptaba ayuda alguna de desconocidos.

- ¡Para que traes pastillas para mi papa! ¡no es tu asunto! – le gritó Hinata al pobre chico. Frente a esto, Dajhana le iba a tirar una cachetada a su ahijada y Sakura trataba de imitarle a la señora, pero Naruto las detuvo.

- Bueno, señorita. Sé que no es mi asunto, pero si está en mis manos salvar las vidas de los demás, lo hare hasta la medida en que llegue a mis manos – le respondió a ella de la manera más amable posible. Iba a continuar, pero unos gritos escandalosos de un niño siendo perseguido por dos niñas – maldición, le dije a mi hermano que cuidara el carro – se dijo a sí mismo un poco amargo. Esto llamó la atención de Dajhana.

- El niño, Naruto – le dijo.

- Sí, mi hermano – le respondió para luego salir intempestivamente de la casa hacia la calle. Haruyuki, luego de ver a su hermano, fue hacia él para que lo protegiera, pero después vio a su DJ y fue directo hacia ella.

- ¡DJ! – gritaba el niño mientras lloraba para que lo protegiera.

- Ya mi niño, cálmate – le decía de manera consoladora – ¡Sayuri, Yuuko! – les gritó a ambas niñas al ver a las causantes de todo esto.

- No se preocupe Dajhana. Haru, vámonos – el niño le hizo caso mientras estaba siendo observado por ambas niñas de manera tétrica - Nos vemos después Dajhana, señorita de pelo rosa-san, señorita Hinata – las mujeres le correspondieron el saludo - Iré a comer al restaurante de curry cada vez que pueda junto a mi hermano. Y mándele mi saludo a Nano-san. Los dos se fueron directo hacia su casa-mansión.

- ¡Sayuri, Yuuko, que le hicieron al pobre niño! – les reprendió Dajhana. Sayuri miraba con marcada furia a Yuuko.

- Solamente queríamos hacerle una broma, tía. Nada más – le respondió Sayuri.

- Oye Hinata. La otra semana me acompañas para que te disculpes frente al joven en su casa. Tu comportamiento inadecuado podría hacer que me eche de mi trabajo – le recriminó a la chica. Ella tenía que aceptar a regañadientes – Y tú no te salvas de esta, Sayuri. Ambas irán – lo dijo mientras se llevaba a su sobrina adentro de la casa.

- Oye, Hinata – le dijo Sakura.

- ¿Dime? – le respondió.

- Ese joven, es muy guapo y muy respetuoso. Además, es un cliente fijo y lo veremos cada vez más seguido – le dijo, pero Hinata estaba ida por un momento. Al parecer, sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Le paso algo parecido con su futuro esposo – Tierra llamando a Hinata – le habló aburrida.

- Ehhh. Dime – le respondió.

- No nada – le dijo mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente– _Ya te enamoraras pronto. A partir de ahora, empezara una nueva amistad, que cimbrará todo tu mundo, mi querida amiga – _pensó la chica de pelos rosas mientras se frotaba las manos.

"_Al parecer, tras conocerse, despertaron pequeños sentimientos que ni siquiera se notaron en su momento, pero con el tiempo, se llegara a desvelar. Este sentimiento dividirá todo y a todos"_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, en primer lugar, perdonen por la tardanza. Recién ahora he empezado con mis vacaciones después de la universidad y la verdad que me dejó completamente zombi. En segundo lugar, recién hoy recibo mis notas del inglés, así que creo que soy bica…=)…. no lo creo….

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, estimado lector(a) y cualquier duda, lo hacen por los reviews (si es que desean darme su opinión sobre esto). Por lo último, les agradecería bastante =)

Muchas gracias por todo.

**Siguiente Capítulo: Enamoramiento**


End file.
